tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rite Gains
The Rite Gains is the 39th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis Wake, Eloy, and Ezra found themselves staying with Risf and Pliskin house eating breakfast. While Pliskin made Pancakes Wake was making eggs. A halfling women came to the door to inform Ezra that he could do more interviews. While the group ate breakfast they discussed what positions and people they should be looking at. Ezra had time for four interviews. He arranged to meet with Rahleev, Mr. Large, Vars Mitilis, and Freeda Gazomar. With Ezra’s day full Eloy set out to the bard’s college while Wake wanted to see if he could find the Ashdrakes in town. Ezra headed down to the guildhall and back into the room as before. His first meeting was with Rahleev the komodo dragon lizardfolk from before. Ezra was interviewing him as a boatswain. Rahleev’s common was very poor, but Ezra managed well enough. Rahleev was not still at permanent fixes, but he could do a makeshift fixes to make do. His second interview was with Mr. Large for the position of Canonnier. Ezra heard a brief gust of wind and turn towards the closed window. When he returned his gaze to the chair a large bugbear was sitting in it. Mr. Large was so tall even when sitting his head reached the ceiling. He had a beard and wore a straw hat tilted down so Ezra couldn’t see anything of his face. Mr. Large could not speak common, but wrote down his answers for Ezra. He does however speak goblin. Mr. Large told Ezra how he along with his family grew up being slaves on a ship. It was his stealth that allowed his family to survive. Ezra’s next meeting was with a gnome by the name of Vars Mitilis for surgeon.Vars was a fast talker and was upfront about being more of a plastic surgeon as well as a bit of a con man. He was really good at making people look different and coming up with false identities. He used to pull a scam on people were he would attach a wax finger to them while unconscious and tell them they were cursed and charge to get it removed. Vars mentioned being a part of a group of “quacks”, but when things started going in a way Vars didn’t agree with he left. When asked if he could handle himself in combat he said he was not the muscle of the group and would most likely run away from it. Though he was very handy with a knife and he didn’t always need to stitch the things he cuts back up. Ezra’s final interview was with Freeda Gazomar. The halfling woman could be seen in the corner of the door shivering showing her in. A dark grayish skinned elf started to glided into the room. She was balding, with markings carved into her face. She wore a long cloak that hid her feet. She didn’t so much walk and glided along the floor. Freeda introduced herself as being born into pain. She believes pain would only make people stronger. She was a cleric of Vexkor. Ezra brought up the fact that they often come across undead beings that don’t feel pain the way living beings do. She felt those creatures were an upfront to her god. Freeda gave Ezra a look. Her look gave a weird feeling down his spine making him uncomfortable. Once the feeling passed Ezra noticed his movements were faster. Elsewhere Eloy was on his way to the Bards college. As he walked down the road he spotted Grammy glaring into the window of Frank’s crepe restaurant. Frank was standing inside holding a carry out box shiving at her. Eloy tried to tell him that she wasn’t anything to worry about. Frank was too scared, but needed to deliver food off to the college. Eloy offered to take it for him. He headed down the street a little further to the college. Eloy wondered the campus of the bards college seeing all the weird antics students were getting up to. He saw one student with a crowd around him throwing insults and people were laughing at it. Some were even bleeding from the nose. Eloy met a gnome and asked him what was it about. His name was Rudolph and explained he was practicing the vicious mockery spell. At this bards college they learn to channel their magic through their voice. Eloy found out the food he got from Frank was meant for headmaster. Rudolph took Eloy to meet with him. A large hobgoblin wearing thick tinted glasses sat behind a desk doing paperwork. Eloy offered him his lunch order. The headmaster did not say a word. Rudolph told him that the potential power in the Headmaster’s voice is so great glass could shatter at a word. Eloy mentioned he was there for a traveling student program. The headmaster lowered his glasses at the donkey man. He stared at Eloy with deep black eye which left the simply man unphased. The hobgoblin stood and made a comment about the size of Eloy’s mother. Eloy felt as if the back of his head was going to explode. He could not come up with a come back. Rudolph commented that it was a lot better than the last time the headmaster spoke. He explained the rules of the battle for this college. They’d have five rounds each and they must use vicious mockery to insult the other’s mother. Before leaving the Headmaster had on last thing to say to Eloy, his name, Broadway McSlander. Meanwhile Wake was looking for the local home of the Ashdrakes. He was wondering around the housing district. He bumped into an eladrin girl named Jillian Harvest. She had leaves in her hair and bark like skin. She had autumn color scheme for her hair. The two bonded over their admiration for the Ashdrakes. Jillian mentions she worked for the adventuring guild showed off a few druidic abilities as she walked through a tree and mending things. During the course of their conversation Wake let it slip that he met the pirate lord Meed. Jillian started to get excited and wanted to scream about it. Mite came out to ask her to keep her voice down before she could attract more attention. Mite notice Wake standing there and invited him inside. Inside Wake and Jillian awed at all the stuff inside of the house. Mite offered them some food. Roc came down and saw Wake and greeted him. The subject of joining the guild came up and Wake voiced some unease feelings with losing his new family. He felt that after all they went through everyone was just going away. Roc brought up how it can be good for him to travel with people other than his brothers. Later the crew started to gather. Ezra started to head towards the college assuming that’s where he could find Eloy. He ran down the street still under the effect of what Freeda did to him. As he ran he left an afterimage behind him as he did. Eloy blinked seeing blurry Ezra’s heading towards him. It didn’t take long for them run into Wake and Jillian. Wake had filled his pocket with ham from the Ashdrake’s home and was eating some. Wake introduced the plant elf girl to the others. In his haste to have Jillian show off her ablility Wake destroyed a nearby bench causing an old man sitting on it to go flying. Ezra was interested in her abilities, but didn’t want to talk business after hours. Jillian bid them good day as it was approaching sundown and headed off. Wake wanted to visit the local apothecary. As they walked down the street Eloy spotted Nedra heading down an alleyway. The three dashed off after her. Wake used his step of the wind ability to dash further ahead. Wake ran into an invisible object. The group place their hands on what seemed like empty air. Wake grew tired of this trick punched the invisible object using his ki to shatter it. As the illusion started break apart a swarm of rats started attack them. Three cloaked figures with fangs appeared. Appearances * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Mite * Nedra * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Risf * Roc Ashdrake * Wake Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}